


The Fields of Intimacy

by sniperct



Series: Elsamaren Canon Oneshots [16]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Like R-Rated Smut, Matchmaking, Mild Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen, oblivious in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: After a week of dealing with particularly obstinate spirits, Elsa was grateful for a little time away. Yelana told Honeymaren of a place where they could relax and they leapt at the chance to go together.Only unbeknownst to them, Yelana was up to no good...
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Elsamaren Canon Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587601
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141





	The Fields of Intimacy

Elsa smiled as she followed Honeymaren through the woods, grateful for the break from the week she’d been having. Gale and Bruni had been at odds and she’d been quite busy getting them to see eye to eye again. Wind and Fire fighting was _not_ a pretty sight by any stretch of the imagination.

She’d always known that balance was a difficult thing to master; training to be a Queen had taught her exactly how hard and that training served her well here, even if there was so much that was also different. Growing up isolated in the castle hadn’t prepared her for a life in the forest, but she liked to think she’d adapted well.

Having Honeymaren to help was certainly the reason why.

“We’re almost there,” Honeymaren assured her, glancing back and smiling. Like always, her smile made Elsa’s heart flutter.

It was a beautiful smile and Elsa nearly forgot to ask her question, “What did Yelana call this place?”

“You know, she didn’t say?” Honeymaren shrugged, slowing down so Elsa could walk alongside her. The knuckles of their fingers brushed as they so often did, then Honeymaren slowly took her hand. Her grip was warm and firm and welcome.

The fluttering got much worse. “I’ll have to thank her later, I really did need a break. And thank you for the idea in the first place.”

Honeymaren smiled at her, “Anytime, sweetheart. I’ll get out of your hair once we get there, okay?”

“What?” Elsa shook her head, “Oh, oh no it’s okay, I really would rather you stayed.”

“As you wish.” Honeymaren squeezed her hand, as the trees started to thin out and before Elsa knew it they were walking into a meadow. It wasn’t like their usual meadow with the usual flowers Elsa was so familiar with; she could feel magic in the air, a decidedly different feeling from that of the spirits and the forest’s enchantment.

Little motes of dust and pollen floated in the air, glittering and sparkling like little diamonds. Most flowers were blue, with wide petals, but there were white ones among them and a few that were a shimmering purple.

If it had been night, Elsa was certain that everything would have glowed, "Oh, this place is beautiful!"

“Wow…” Honeymaren looked around, though she didn’t let go of Elsa’s hand as they moved into the field.

Elsa felt a little dizzy, a heady feeling filling her head and a warmth slowly spreading through her body. Honeymaren came to a stop, letting go of Elsa’s hand only to trail her fingertips up her arm. She gasped, the shock of the touch like a spark to kindling. The warmth slowly moved from her heart, her chest fit to burst as the warmth turned to heat deep within her belly

Maren was looking at her now, eyes hooded, dark pupils blown wide. She was beautiful, with the way the motes floated around her and the sun halod her from behind like some sort of goddess. Elsa touched the fingers of Maren’s other hand, caressing and stroking at the tips before trailing her fingers to her wrist. She felt like she was swimming through a warm, pleasant sea, as Honeymaren and herself drew closer and closer, pulled by a magnetism she’d never felt so strongly before.

Elsa realized suddenly that she’d been so afraid of the wanting that she very well could have lost out on the _having_. She laughed as the space between them closed, as she pressed bodily into Honeymaren and kissed her. Though she’d meant to steal Maren’s breath it was her own that was taken from her, the feel and taste of the woman’s lips as intoxicating as the finest wine.

The world tilted and then she found herself laying in a bed of the flowers, Honeymaren beneath her. But before she could orient herself, they were flipped around, Maren on top and pinning her gently to the earth. And then they were kissing again, Elsa’s fingers tearing at Honeymaren’s shirt and the waist of her trousers, trying to expose more of her to be touched and gazed at. Honeymaren growled, sucking on Elsa’s lower lip, one of her hands palming her breast through her clothing.

All thought and reason fled from Elsa, the world going white hot, skin sparking, heat like a roaring hearth catching her on fire. Skin to skin, mouth to mouth, waves like the sea washing over her as Honeymaren touched her, hands stroking and caressing and searching. Gently then firmly then with overwhelming passion and need, Maren’s hand and fingers finding slick warmth.

Elsa discovered two things when she shattered. First came a pleasure that curled her toes and made her cry out into Maren’s mouth, an ocean that threatened to drown her. But then, even as she was lost in the tsunami there was a sensation, a tightness like a fist closing around her heart and squeezing the words out, throaty and thick, “Oh _God_ , I love you!”

Honeymaren changed the way she moved her fingers, stroking and curling them, drawing more pleasure out of Elsa, longer and steadier and leaving her whole body trembling and her heart flooded with emotion. And she was drowning in it, drowning in that tsunami and thickness of the air and the way her heart begged for Honeymaren’s affirmation. 

After the flood receded, the desire remained, deep and gnawing and wanting. Elsa wanted to taste Honeymaren and feel her, all of her with her hands and her mouth, to make her feel the same heady haze that had taken hold of her mind.

She was gifted all of that and more, pinning Honeymaren to the rich earth as she’d been pinned. Honeymaren writhed and bucked clawing at the earth and Elsa’s skin, crying out the same music that Elsa had sung moments before. Her voice, begging and pleading and then, and then …

“I love you...” Breathless and ragged, the words dripped from Maren’s mouth like the tears on her face, like the tears on Elsa’s. 

Sliding back up her body and enveloping her in her arms, Elsa brushed away at the tears. It felt like a storm had broken and cleared the air, and not just the thickness of the flowers but a tension that had been growing between them for months unending.

“Are you okay?” Honeymaren asked, touching the side of Elsa’s face.

“I feel like my eyes have been opened,” Elsa admitted, a soft laugh escaping her. “I’m not sure what happened, but I don’t regret it.”

“Neither do I.” Maren leaned her head up and pecked Elsa’s nose with her lips, “I’ve wanted you since I first saw you. And then I found out you were such a good person and that only made it easier to fall for you.”

“I don’t know exactly when I did,” Elsa said. “But it was a while ago. I just repressed it.” And then they’d walked into these flowers and it was like every inhibition and fear that had been holding her back had evaporated. Even now, she could barely remember why she’d held back so long.

Honeymaren regarded her for a moment, her thumb stroking her cheek, “Old habits die hard?”

“Yes,” Elsa admitted. “And I’ll try to get better about that because I want...”

She waited patiently for Elsa to finish, smiling at her in a way that was comforting and Elsa appreciated her even more.

“I want you to be more than my friend. I want to, you know. Be your girlfriend.” Being on the right page would be great, Elsa thought, especially after what they’d just done.

“I want that too!” Maren leaned up again, kissing her deeply. “So … now what?”

Smiling, Elsa moved one of Maren’s hands to her breast.

*******

“...they keep staring at each other like that and I’m going to lose it,” Anna was saying, pacing around in circles. “I’ve only ever seen Elsa look at _chocolate_ like that. But it’s like she’s completely clueless, I don’t think she realizes she does it. And don’t get me started on _Honeymaren_. Sweetheart this, baby that, these little hand touches it’s like she’s throwing every signal in the book at her _without even realizing she’s doing it_. Although I’ve considered giving her my book on naval signaling maybe Elsa would notice then.”

She paused, eyeing Yelana as the elder calmly carved into a stick with her knife, “Soooo we need to do something, before I’m like eighty before they finally realize they love each other.”

“Already got that covered, kiddo,” Yelana replied, lifting her stick up to give it a look-over then resuming her whittling. “Elsa’s been dealing with some nonsense among the spirits lately so I suggested that Maren take her someplace nice to relax for awhile.”

Something in the way she said that made Anna wonder if that spirit nonsense hadn’t been Yelana’s idea. But she bounced in place, clapping her hands, “I was planning on locking them in a room somewhere but a nice romantic getaway is good. Where did you send them?”

Yelana didn’t answer right away. Her stick was starting to turn into something recognizable. Bruni, Anna realized. Nodding slightly, Yelana looked up at her with a wicked smile, “The Fields of Intimacy.”

“The Fields of _Intimacy?_ ”

“Mmhm. So don’t expect them back any time soon.” Yelana got up and stretched, rubbing her lower back and sighing wistfully, “When my husband and I found it years ago, we didn’t leave the place for three days.”

Anna blinked at her, not quite sure she was comprehending. Or maybe not wanting to, “What?”

“Lets just say the magic there amplifies what they’re already feeling _and_ they both have to want it. You and me walk into those flowers together? We’ll sneeze a lot. Those two?” Yelana laughed, “Might want to check back late next week sometime.”

“Wow,” Anna said as she tried to wrap her mind around it. “I’m not sure if that’s a nudge or if you pushed them over a cliff.”

“Drastic measures were needed, kiddo. Drastic measures.”

Anna decided she needed to get the location of these flowers and take Kristoff there. For scientific reasons, of course. _After_ she grilled her sister for every juicy detail.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I took this trope and made it poetic instead of explicit, go figure


End file.
